phoenixrisingffandomcom-20200214-history
Rakuzen Sambire
One of the antagonists of the Phoenix Rising series. Appearance He is a handsome looking man with yellow eyes, black hair and a youthful appearance despite his age. He is around 170 cm tall with a slim body that does not show his true powers. Personality He is mostly a simple talker who often acts like a kind gentlemen. However, he is shown to have a twisted side to his gentle side. He enjoys the pain and suffering he or his henchmen cause to other people. When he becomes enraged, he loses total composure and he becomes singularly focused on destroying the one thing that causes him pain. In this enrage state, he also becomes unable to control his full powers and often ends up causing massive damage to his surroundings. Background A hundred years prior to the current timeline, he was a young boy who wished for the powers to control the people. Then, he was visited by a demon who granted him his wish and in return, he works for the demon in feeding the negativity to make the demon stronger. With that, he was converted into a demon with prolonged age. Afterwards, he began his rise into glory after controlling some nobles in establishing the Enslavement Department. Hearing of the slavery system he had implemented, the other kingdoms attempted to stop him. This was when they witness the full force of his Demon Eyes as he took control of his enemy armies before making them kill each other. It was then the people began fearing him and that's when he received the title "Slavemancer" because of his strange magic to control people. Thus far, Lakshman Chand is the only one who knows the method Rakuzen used to control people. Story Arc 10 He invited Lakshman Chand and several others to a party he held. The true purpose of this party was for him to meet and talk with Lakshman about what his thoughts were on the slavery system. As he expected, Lakshman openly admitted his desire to abolish it once and for all. For a while, the two of the ended up talking to each other why they should or shouldn't keep the slave system. Rakuzen said something rude about something Lakshman said and this enraged Dominic Rutherford very much. It eventually led to a standoff where Rakuzen used the guests, including Darian Ronald, Hanuman Monkaggy and Felix Phoron, in an attempt to scare Lakshman and Dominic. At a comment that Lakshman made, he was enraged, but he kept his cool so as not to ruin his name. Once all the guests were gone, he unleashed his fury and demolished the area the guests were earlier and he ordered his men to have Lakshman killed by any means. When the Demon Eyes: Controller were taken from him by the Calamity Titan, it was revealed that he had been heavily influenced by the twistedness of those demon eyes. He had originally wanted those eyes to control people to do good, but the eyes made him do evil instead. In order to redeem himself for all the crimes he committed, he tried to kill the Calamity Titan, but the latter easily killed him by reflecting his own attack back at him, three times the output. Note: This section is under construction Power and Abilities Demon Eyes His eyes are technically called Demon Eyes: Controller. It enables him to use a controlling magic on the user the moment they make eye contact. This is to later take control of the victim's body when the opportunity arises. The transfer of the control magic is achieved in a way that is invisible to the naked eye, so most people would miss it affecting them. The only way it frees the victim if the caster deactivates the magic or when the magic expires after 2 hours. Powers Ranks * Water Emperor Magician * Fire Emperor Magician * Earth Emperor Magician * Wind Emperor Magician * Healing Emperor Magician * Summoning Emperor Magician * Illusion Emperor Magician * Gravity Emperor Magician * Transport Emperor Magician * Amplify Emperor Magician * Barrier Emperor Magician Category:Slavemancer Category:Characters